It is common knowledge that construction costs have soared in recent years, far exceeding the rate of inflation. Raw material costs and labor rates have both contributed to this situation.
The present invention relates to a four way corner level which is a time and labor saving device in that it allows one person to do what it takes two people to accomplish with the standard level now on the market. The instrument also releases the operator from a series of four or more applications to any vertical or horizontal object before completing the leveling or plumbing of two different planes, thereby allowing the operator to level and/or plumb two planes simultaneously.
Use of the present invention has resulted in 600% to 800% savings in labor costs. The four way corner level can be used by individuals in the highly skilled trade areas, craftsmen in the construction industry, workers in public utility companies, home owners and general handymen.
The following U.S. patents include the closest prior art of which the inventor is aware:
U.s. pat. Nos. 2,534,940; 2,624,953; 2,728,989; 2,833,043; 2,998,655.
None of these patents has the versatility inherent in the four way corner level of the present invention.